Synthetic work on the following compounds is proposed: Anticancer agents: Vinblastine, coriolin, megaphone. Antibiotic: hirsutic acid, trichoviridin. Mycotoxins: tryptoquivaline, aflatoxin M1, mollicellins, lysergic acid. Natural pigments: muscaflavin. Non-steroidal estrogen: mirestrol.